Normal Just Wouldn't Do
by JustIzzyHere
Summary: Harry Potter was a strange child. Or man. Or being. But he was always patient (you had to be when you're a time jumping dimension traveler). He just never thought he would return to the one dimension he hated. The wizardry world really did curse his luck.
1. Chapter 1: No Surprise

Harry stared at the plain white wall. He stared at the stupid crib. He ignored the loud cries of Dudley. Finally, he sighed.

"So I have to live another life, huh?" his much too smooth voice rumbled out of the baby body of his. _Why must I be a baby? Why couldn't it have been when I was ten? Or eleven?!_

Eras ago, when the universe was made of energy and gas particles, Harry was born. Not really Harry, since that wasn't his name, but it was still considered Harry for now. Humans weren't created yet, and the world was not even considered the world. Harry was just a soul, roaming around space until it was his time to absorb a body.

Absorbing a body wasn't the correct term. He created one.

Using his powers and energy life force, he grew to become the first human to live. As years and centuries go by, grunts became into words, drawing became writings, and technology became dominant, Harry lived through everything.

His life would continue in a new body, a new timeline, a new race. Egyptians, Romans, Americans. He ventured through all until he was the sole immortal being. He knew everything and did everything, just to pass by time.

Being billions of years old comes with a lot of advantages. He grew to become patient, daring, confidence, and aloof. Harry simply did not care. Sometimes he would go to the future, the past, a different present. He just had to choose the train he wanted to go to.

When Harry's body dies, his mind must drift to a new one, so he goes on a different train. The trains have many choices but the one he chose before. Everything happens once. When Harry no longer lives in the dimension, the dimension pauses, until he comes again. Time never continues when Harry leaves. It stays where it was left off, just like a video being paused.

But there has never been a time where Harry revisited a dimension. As far as he experimented, the same train will never be like the previous one. Everything continues and there is no going back.

So why was he back in the Potter dimension? The one where he was a wizard?

Harry snapped out of his trance when Petunia came running in, throwing a glare at him as she soothed down Dudley's tantrum.

"Shhh, it's okay Duds. Did the freak wake you up? Shhh, don't worry. Everything will be alright," she shushed the chubby child with a "calm" and "loving" voice. Stroking Dudley's head, Petunia turned towards the small, too small, crib that belonged to Harry. She frowned down at the boy disapprovingly. "Why did he have to bring you here? Couldn't there be another choice rather than our household?" she sneered quietly so that Dudley could sleep again.

 _Yes, I hate living here too. The past experience was never a fun one. Had to play into Dumbledore's hand just to satisfy him._ The Potter dimension was one of the first worlds Harry ever step foot in. His memory was wiped clean, leaving him to cope with the wizardry world like any other child would in his shoes. It was until he had the Deathly Hollows that he regained his memories of his travels. Even with the memories, Harry was still confused and couldn't accept it, up until the point of when it was time for him to leave the dimension.

Mentally sighing at his "Potter luck", Harry closed his eyes and tried to regain his health. After every transportation towards a dimension, his magic was raw. It has to adjust itself so that it can fit Harry's new body perfectly. After all, he chose when and when not to die. In his previous life, Harry was up to the age of 354, before deciding it was getting boring, and hopped into a new train.

354 back to 1 is an extremely large age jump. Harry's magic is challenged, the need to reconstruct itself to hold Harry's core was a must.

All Harry could do as he relaxed his body into the uncomfortable plush (he's slept on worse things) was breath in and out, and let his magic do the impossible.

* * *

Harry Potter was an odd child. A charming and exquisite child, but a strange one.

He never cried, never threw a tantrum, never acted anything but older. He was on a completely different level than the others, even at one glance.

For starters, Harry was a beautiful child. He had a whole curl of hair that reached his shoulders (usually tied up high loosely) and defined high cheekbones. His nose was small and thin, his lips full and devil red, like he was wearing lips cosmetic. His jawline was sharp, shaped perfectly to compliment his structure.

And lastly, his eyes, outlined by long strands of dark lashes. Those eyes were so green, completely green. They were practically glowing. With dark hair and pale skin with a healthy glow, those eyes popped out like the stars. The whole neighborhood adored him with all their might. Not one could resist Harry Potter.

Except for the Dursleys, of course. How could they, when all the attention was dawned on the freak, and not Dudley? Not once did Dudley get acknowledge for what and who he is like he deserved, Petunia sniffed.

If Dudley ever got attention, it was usually how he harmed other children and how bad his grades were. The boy had the knowledge of a baby in a fat child's body. Of course, Vernon just regarded it as a slow process, nothing to worry about. The principal disagrees.

"He's not learning anything, Mr Dursley. His grades are lower than you could imagine. Even lower than a negative F! You have to do something about this, as a father!" the principal stated sternly across the couple in the lounge. They were at the Dursley's home, Vernon sitting in the single chair, while Petunia and Dudley cuddle next to each other on the other.

Vernon raised a hand in a dismissive gesture, but it didn't complete with his sweaty look and no-neck appearance.

"I'm sure there is just some trouble Dudley is going through. He's been having a hard time with the bullying as it is," argued Vernon.

"Bullying? You mean how he's been busy _causing_ the bullying?" she growled.

Petunia huffed, offended by the accusation. "My Duddikins would _never_ do such a sin. He has never hurt anyone in his entire childhood life."

"Do you know how fake that lie was? I have more complaints from parents about your child than anything! My bills can not compete against a number of times I had to read a report about your son's behavior in the community," snarled Diane Kitt.

"Mum," whined Dudley, big, fat, crocodile tears rushing down his meaty cheeks.

Petunia frowned worriedly down at her son. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve. "There's nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure we'll get this over with soon," she repeated the phrase again, for what seemed like the twentieth time. Even if she didn't like to admit it, they've had this meeting thousands of time. It was like the gods weren't on their side anymore.

 _God was never on your side to begin with,_ Harry flatly intoned, watching the outcome of the meeting through the bars of the stairs. He was sitting on a step, just enough so that the adults wouldn't see him, but could still provide him a good view of the same scene he came to accept.

He heard Petunia's thoughts with his ability, and could only snicker quietly at her tone. _Who would want to support monsters like you?_

Kitt sighed tiredly, running a hand through her dark amber hair. "I apologize, but it seems that I can not do anything to turn this situation over. Your son will have to be expelled."

"What?! Why?!" shrieked Dudley.

"Because, young man," Kitt gritted, "there had been nothing but trouble whenever you turn up for school. Why I ought to think that it's good you're not to come to school anymore. I have personally seen what your son's capable of and I don't like it."

Petunia stood up from the couch. "Come now, there has to be something other than this. Dudley can change, even if there is nothing to correct," she tried to reason.

"This isn't negotiable, Ms Dursley. We've had this conversation many times before and I can not say that I enjoy it."

"What can Dudley do to go to school?" Vernon asked quietly, his eyes narrowed.

Kitt took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing has helped." She finally opened her eyes. "Even getting your nephew Harry to be an example for him didn't help. And that always worked for other trouble makers."

At the mention of the house's freak, the Dursley huffed, not that Kitt noticed or questioned. Whenever she mentioned Harry at the meetings, it became clear to her that they didn't like Harry. Though, the boy never complained when she approached the topic to him, so she thought nothing of it.

"Of course it did not work. The boy doesn't make a good example at all. Honestly, what were you thinking when recommending that choice," snapped Vernon. He froze, however, when Kitt gave him a warning glare.

"Harry is but a great example. The perfect role model for all children to follow. Perfect grades, perfect scores, perfect manors, perfect attendance, perfect attitude. He's the definition of perfect. My, he's already working in the model and entertainment industry. The boy is, in a term, a star."

Dudley glared at the carpet and balled his hands into a fist. _Of course, it's Harry I should follow. He's everything other's wanted. Even the girls adore him. Harry this, Harry that. When will it stop?!_

Petunia, sensing Dudley's anger, waved the topic in a new direction. "The boy didn't work. What will, might I ask? Dudley needs to go to school, and no other will accept him if his grades are as low as you say they are."

"Surely you can make an exception this once?" Vernon reasoned, trying to add in a charming smile that made Harry flinch. It was so ugly, even Principal Kitt grimaced.

"Like I said before, this isn't negotiable. I will have the papers signed and mailed to you before the end of this week," she said, her tone daring for anyone to argue. "Expect them Friday. And make sure that he doesn't cause trouble for others. Please."

With one last gaze at the family, she grabbed her briefcase and marched towards the door. Before she could excuse herself out of the house, Harry walked down the stairs.

Appearing as though he wasn't eavesdropping, Harry smiled at Principal Kitt charmingly. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but he's known to be emotionless most of the time.

"Principal Kitt, you're leaving already? I thought you were staying for dinner," Harry pronounced in a soft, smooth, and husky voice. Harry didn't miss the shiver that ran down Kitt's spine.

Kitt gave a breathy smile, inwardly shivering at Harry's voice. _He always had that charm_ , she noted. "I was, but something popped up. Have a good day, Harry."

"A good evening to you, too, Miss Kitt."

A few minutes later, Harry turned towards the Dursleys, who froze at the mocking smirk adorning Harry's kissable lips. " _My Duddikins would never do such a sin. He has never hurt anyone in his entire childhood life_. Good to know that she isn't that dumb to take the lie."

Vernon glared at the tall, muscled child. "What are you doing down here? Were you eavesdropping?"

Dudley sniffed. "I wouldn't be surprised. He was always a sneaky bastard," he, as usual, recoiled towards Harry, intending to hurt him or something. Either way, the desperate decision came out useless. _  
_

"Yes, I was. It was entertaining. Speaking of, how stupid are you to think of that lie? Dudley has done more harm than good." Surely Petunia wasn't that stupid.

Vernon turned a hot shade of red. "Listen here, boy. There shall be no disrespect coming from your mouth, you understand? Enough, leave it as it is. I expect you to be helping Dudley get his grades up. No teaching him how to cheat, like you do. Are we clear?"

"Hardly," Harry flatly intoned, unfazed by Vernon's invisible threat. "We've gone over this for ten years now. I would have thought you'd understand by now. You pose nothing over me, the words you speak are not directed towards me, and there is no ordering around here."

He took a step forward and grinned devilishly. With his plump red lips, the sharp white teeth shined. Dudley shrank, fearful of the Harry they see so often.

"If you see fit to think you are higher than me, I'll have you remember who snapped dear Martha's neck last year. Or who crashed your car into a lamp post when you decided to leave me at the grocery store. Such _freaky_ accidents, weren't they?"

Vernon turned green, Petunia looked paler than normal, and Dudley widened his eyes to match the size of his belly.

"Do _I_ make myself clear?" Harry told them.

Three heads bobbed frantically.

"Good. I'm getting tired of reminding you."

Scowling at them one last time, Harry turned and walked right up to the stairs and into his magically expanded bedroom. His agent was coming over in a couple of minutes, meaning the Dursleys were going to have to fake being polite again. Though, he already knew about his family situation.

Ten years ago, when Harry first stepped foot into the old dimension, he decided he was going to redo everything again. Starting off, Harry was gaining back control over his choices, and not letting depression and greed for acceptance get in the way of things. He was making his declaration of freedom.

That's why he took the modeling offer from his manager, Ben Cross. The man was an old wizard who knew of Harry Potter, and just so happened to have met him on the street. With one look at his appearance, Cross gave him his card and thought best to talk to Harry's relatives about it. However, when he took notice of the treatment of the Dursleys and Harry, he knew right away what kind of environment Harry had to live in.

Working in the Industry gave Harry a chance at being who he was. Manipulative, ferocious, and daring. He wasn't cocky or arrogant just because of his looks, but he did use them to his advantage when he needed to–and that was short in its own noticed.

Harry closed the door to him room. He took great pleasure in the homey feeling he got from the room. It was magically expanded into a large oval shape, with the walls painted a dark forest green. The windows were large from the inside, reaching from the floor to the high sealing. There was a balcony at the far end, two dark wood doors separating it from the room. Books upon books lined the walls, a large desk in the middle of the room in front of the doors leading to the balcony.

To the right of Harry was a pair of doors marveling his walk-in closet, along with a bathroom inside said closet. The flooring of each room was dark wood, a furry white carpet layering on top of that. Over all, Harry's room was magnificent for any to see.

Dudley and Petunia were slightly jealous over his room, but they quickly denied it as fast as their greed came to. They never questioned Harry before, so they weren't going to start doing it until they wanted something. And they did not want magic.

Harry dropped flat on his belly in the comfortable bed, wiggling his toes in the soft material. He always loved his room the most out of everything, and he'll be damned if anyone tries to take it away.

.:Seems like a tiring day, Master:.

He popped his head up and came face to face with a beautiful snake, dark ocean blue scales shining under the lighting. The body was roughly thirteen feet long and three inches thick.

.:Moartè:. Harry smiled softly. .:It was indeed a tiring day. Ben should be coming over anytime soon, so hide yourself in your cave. And stop calling me Master:.

Moartè rises gracefully and flicks his tongue. .:You hatched me when I was young, and the others. It is only right for us to title you as Master. The others will be in the cave, shall you need any of us:.

Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned. .:Alright. You enchanted animals are too stubborn to my liking:. he grumbled.

.:Whatever, brat:.

.:There's the Moartè I know! Good to have you back:. Harry brightened.

Moartè dipped his chin down in a gesture; like he was tired. Harry couldn't blame him. He could be a brat when he wanted to be.

After all, being immortal was boring. He had to let loose somehow. Annoying someone (or something) to the best of his abilities was just a side beverage.


	2. Chapter 2: A Conversation Over Burgers

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes, Ben, I'm very sure."

"We could have gone somewhere else. A place where not many will notice you."

"Are you saying Burger King isn't one of those places?"

"No! It's just—"

Ben sighed exaggeratedly and pushed his glasses up. His honey brown eyes narrowed at the slim figure, who was happily munching on some fries. The tall brunette sat in front of his co-worker, business suit tailored and haired tied up professionally. He  
would have looked like a true politician, with the folder and laptop displayed on the table in front of his, if it weren't for his childish companion.

Ben Cross was an attractive man in his thirties. He was tall and thanks to his athletic build, could make many people bend to his will with a little round of intimidation. His long brown hair was styled to brush just past his shoulders when tied up. A  
pair of glasses protected the warm, cozy, honey colored eyes that Harry favored so much.

Ben tilted his head at the ten-year-old clad in large sunglasses and a cap adorning his head. He wore a large white T-Shirt that went past his hips and black skinny jeans that practically hugged his slim legs protectively. He finished his outfit with  
a pair of black sneakers and a comfortable jacket that was too large for him. His long and graceful fingers just peeking out from the end because of the length and size.

His hair was brushed back, leaving only his bangs to cover the left side of his face. Sparkling on his right ear was a long, silver chain, engraved to look like an emerald snake. The snake's fangs were made of sharp, diamond crystals, crafted into a magnificent  
peace.

How the child thought he wasn't getting attention was a mystery to Ben. People were literally drooling over the kid, whose height matched a small teenager's. He looked very much like a useful source of eye candy. Even the wrinkly manager was leering at  
the wizard.

"Why did you choose to come here anyway? Weren't we going to meet at a place a little more private?" asked Ben warily, glaring at a couple of viewers who were too close to the pair for his liking.

"Because there are burgers here! And the fries are to die for," moaned Harry, munching a piece to demonstrate his statement.

Someone sighed dreamily. Ben's eyebrow twitched. "And why couldn't we have bagged the food and go back to the agency?"

Harry raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow behind his pitch black sunglasses. "The paparazzi?" Harry deadpanned.

"Is not there! Please, could we just head somewhere else? I don't like the looks you are getting," Ben snapped protectively. He eyed a girl that was clearly in La La Land.

"No. There's nothing wrong with sitting here," finished Harry in a stern voice. To others, it was a smooth, husky voice speaking, but to Ben, it was a child doing a better job being official.

Ben sighed in defeat. A moment later, he straightened to get a good look at his computer screen. "Alright, now that that's over with, let's go over your schedule for the next month. Your Hogwarts letter isn't coming anytime soon, so we have a couple of  
weeks to continue your shots and projects."

Harry nodded. "Have you already closed the offers for movies and out of country shows?"

"Correct. Those were rejected at the beginning of the month," Ben smiled. "Though, there will be one show a couple of counties over. But by the time you reach back to Private Drive, you'll have two weeks of meet and greets and photo shoots."

"How many meet and greets?"

Ben chuckled. Trust Harry to worry about interacting with others over work. "At least five. The fifth one is still in the planning stage, so expect it to be canceled. We still have a month before those though. As for photo shoots," Ben paused, clicking  
his track pad a couple of times. "Looks like there will be three. Two minor, last one a colleague."

"Colleague?" Harry raised a brow in confusion.

"Other stars will be participating as well. All A-List, all older than you. This one is just for show. You'll be trying on some new products and there will be reporters hoping for interviews."

"Sounds easy enough. Anyone new working with me?"

"No, sorry. I know you hate that," Ben frowned apologetically. He knew that Harry liked being a model just because he wanted others to be encouraged to spread their name out there, but he didn't like meeting with the idols everyone knows. Meeting with  
newer recruits was a chance for Harry to help those looking for a bright future. So far, he hasn't got many of those chances. There's always a person out there wanting to meet the new British idol, in hopes of getting Harry Potter to recognize them.

Harry waved the apology dismissively. "You can't control what the Director wants me to do. I'll personally talk to him myself later."

Ben smirked. Director Daniel Franchise MdDaliète was a hard man. Working with him professionally is like telling a pig to stop oinking. He does what he wants without question. Those that do question the millionaire usually find themselves broke or their  
reputation is ruined by secrets Daniel dug up on. The man knew how to play his cards.

But so does Harry. The British star has him wrapped around his elegant finger. Just some smooth talking and innocent looks directed towards the CEO, and Harry's got the elder kneeling before him.

"I feel like you do not need a manager in the first place. Just negotiating with Director Daniel gets you everything you need to boost your popularity," Ben teased, flicking a tear away dramatically. The retired actor still had his skills. It'd be embarrassing  
if he did not.

Harry smirked, amused. "There's much I could do without you, Ben," he sniffed with his chin up.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

The two laughed freely afterward.

Ben eyed Harry, who was in deep thought.

"What are you planning now?" he asked, always suspicious of Harry when he wasn't up to something.

Harry smirked. "Nothing harmful, I'll tell you that. But it is quite extreme for a normal child."

Ben scoffed. "I wouldn't label you a child, more of an adult in a child's body. Sometimes the child just has to shine through, doesn't it?"

The model nodded with a grin that dazzled their viewers.

"Now, tell me what you're planning," Ben demanded, unafraid of what Harry would usually do if anyone would have demanded from him. Perks of working with Harry and being the manager. You have _some_ form of power over the enthusiastic prodigy, even  
if Harry holds a majority. After all, anyone who works for or under Harry knows he's difficult to please when you want his attention. Ben doesn't want any compliments or pats on the head; he just wants to make sure Harry doesn't have another problem  
than those horrible muggle relatives of his. God, those people were worst than the president, and no one can doubt the over-so spoiled and arrogant director.

"Just what to do with my career after Hogwarts. The letter will come and I'd have to start a new generation of production if I want to continue in the wizardry world. Leaving is out of the question since the director won't even bat an eye at the request  
for absent. That gives me a few choices, all I want nothing to do with."

Ben blinked. He frowned as he focused on what Harry was troubled with. "Yes, I can see what the problem is. The mundane world is quite smitten with you already and that's not going to die down anytime soon. We'd have a world wide problem with the crowd  
if your fans raise an uproar of any kind."

"I can already picture the Dursley's complaints about the paparazzi ruining their privacy outside the house."

Ben snickered. "Why do you even live with them anymore? You're emancipated; have been since you were five."

Harry smirked with a predatory glint in his eyes. "I simply long to see their suffering."

Ben shivered with Harry's expression. It amazed him to see how different Harry could switch, no matter the situation. During an interrogation, during a recording, and so much more. Harry changes through out the need, especially when a hater is scrutinizing  
him and Ben.

Mentally shaking off the dark look Harry possessed, he nodded along, fully agreeing on his perspective's of the Durlseys. "They are horrible people, I'd give you that. If everyone knew of the facade they put up, anyone would be disgusted of them."

"Isn't everyone quite fed up with them? Their mutt of a son did our job we planned to do for a long time," mocked Harry.

"I suppose you are correct. But I wouldn't call him a mutt. His mother is a horse and his father is a hippo, so he'd come out much worse," reasoned Ben, a serious mask on his face.

"Right you are, dear manager," said Harry, cracking a grin.

"Now, back to the topic at hand. I think that it's best if you take a break. It's already been five years, coming on to six, of a successful career. With that out of the question, you'll be able to concentrate on your studies; I expect those grades to  
be nothing but top marks, understand?"

Harry mentally sighed. At times, he could deal with Ben thinking Harry was just a ten-year-old, but at other times, he just wanted to punch Ben in the face. _It's alright. It's not his fault he has no knowledge of my specialties,_ his consonance  
mind reasoned.

Harry blanked his face into one of nobility and determination, a mask not even Ben (who he labels as a great mask reader) could read through. "Consider those expectations to be dominated by higher ones."

"Confident lad, aren't you?" Ben teased, not all surprised. Harry has always been at the top of his class in every subject he could get his hands through. If anything were to not cross his mind, Harry would pick it up and examine it at all sides until  
he could resort the information at the back of his hand, no need to refresh his memory. Those times were exceptionally rare because the prodigy is literally a prodigy. If there was one thing Harry couldn't understand, it's relationships and sexual  
contact from others.

The boy was as dense as a doorknob when others try to talk him into something of romance. It never registered in that high-leveled brain.

Ben snapped his attention back to Harry when he spoke. "Do you think it's best for me to take a break?" Ben nodded.

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, the problem consisting of fame will be no problem, but your muggle standing might cause a stir for the muggleborn."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, you're right. I wouldn't want more fame added to the worship Hogwarts will be sure to provide," he grumbled.

Ben chuckled. With a dramatic sigh, Ben slouched in his seat. "Why is it that you get all the attention and I don't receive credit for monitoring you? It's a hard job, I tell you. I should get a raise," he mourned.

Harry raised a brow, a quirk of his lips showing his laughter. "Right; get a raise for mothering Harry James Potter, other wise known as Harry JP to the muggle world. We should crown you the boss of JPs industry."

Ben nodded, satisfied. "Good. Make sure to include my very own office. The old one I share with the director is bothersome, especially the nagging questions he keeps asking."

"He's only being a devoted fan, Ben. Is that so wrong?"

"It's wrong when he ask what time do you take a shower and what meals do you prefer. I swear, he must be preparing for a nice shag."

Harry laughed, the melody beautiful and husky for someone of his age. "Ben, I pity you. Being put up with the boss and me are not easy everyday jobs. I praise you," he nodded _graciously._

Ben's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, thank you, _oh so_ much. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life," he accepted the praise in a dull voice.

Harry grinned brightly. "Wonderful!"

"Did the hamburgers mess up your brain? I think it's more daring than usual."

"No, the hamburgers did nothing but satisfy my stomach. Now, business." Harry picked up a piece of paper from his left and raised it so Ben could get a clear read of it. "What's the story behind this invitation to the Boule De Romarin Ball in France?  
What, are we playing princess?"

Ben shook his head with an amused smile. "No, it's a gala for the rich and wealthy of England. To put it bluntly, it's a huge party consisting of famous politicians and rich people," he summarized, pushing his glasses up while reading the information  
on his screen.

"If it's a politician party, why am I invited?" asked Harry, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"As I said, they are famous people, and you might not have realized it, but you've done some politician improvements in the form of an idol," Ben explained. "For example, when you announced a Child Care production, investments went crazy for the economy,  
and boosted up the involvement for children. Since then, the government has built respect for you."

Harry tilted his head. Now that he thought about it, there were some professional looking men who interviewed him and asked some unusual question when he was finished with Child's Care meet and greet. "So those weren't interviewers after all, huh?" he  
murmured.

Ben frowned. "Yes, those weren't. I thought you knew that. None of them were interviewers or reporters. You asked the staff to answer questions regarding the crowd, not including you."

"I thought some reporters broke free and came to me. They did take notes and had microphones, and at the time, I was too tired to make the difference. If those politician chose to do good with those notes, than I am all ears."

Harry shrugged, thus putting an end to that topic. "Will I have to attend?"

"Actually, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to take the invitation as the announcement of your break. The gala is a week before you leave to Hogwarts; enough time for you to prepare for the announcement." Ben straightened. "Of course, if you're  
planning to keep stay in the industry, then we wouldn't be planning this at all."

"No, I'll be holding off on my career. Hogwarts is sure to be filled with things that I will be busy for. But that's for later." Harry sipped on his coke. "Now, the gala. I think it's a great idea to announce the beak for my career."

"Do you want to plan that for yourself, or would you like for me to set up something of your comfort?"

Harry waved off the account. "I'll handle it myself. No need to prepare anything, so you're not so busy with that. I actually just think announcing it during the party will be enough."

Ben agreed. "I could see why you want it out of the way. Shouldn't make such big deal of it." He suddenly stopped.

Harry studied Ben's wide-eyed expression. "What's the matter?"

Ben cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "This politician party will consist of some royal families. Well, in royal standards for Britain."

Harry stayed silent. "There will be wizards there?"

Ben sucked on his lip. "Specifically, pureblood families of the Noble and Most Ancient. There are those of the Noble and Ancient, and it seems some members of the Ministry of Magic," he concluded with deadly silence afterwards.

The wizardry world was always a bright side for Harry, but the people in it were a burden. So far, Harry has tried to avoid meeting anything regarding residents of magical Britain. If he were to meet up with any, they'd surely question how he was so sufficient  
with the politician party. It wasn't normal for a child to be grown in the muggle world and know the system regarding pureblood house holds. It was where Harry's career came into the picture. He needed to make a picture of a highly intelligent prodigy  
child, with the traits of a diligent pureblood. If they ask, Harry would point out how he has to deal with the public and looks because of his career on a daily basis.

It might not work for long, but it will be enough for Harry to play his part as a Hogwarts student.

 _It looks like I have to make an earlier appearance than planned,_ Harry determined.

Ben awed at the professional aura Harry was surrounded in. He knew the child prodigy had secrets that not even Ben could disintegrate, but it was startling how advanced Harry's mind worked. Of the little times Harry allowed him to see beyond what others  
see of the idol's facade, Ben was confused instantly beyond knowledge. It was so confusing, so unsought of and unplanned that Ben had to desperately cling to his mind to keep the migraine at minimum.

"The gala is the most important project, Ben. Send them a message of our attendance," Harry quietly commanded, no doubt still viewing the gala in all perspective. He then smirked. Is was so chilling, so seductive, so mesmerizing, that Ben violently shivered.

Harry ignored it and continued. "It's getting so interesting. Hogwarts will be so fun," his silky smooth voice purred, lost in his own universe.

The viewers who were still gawking at Harry practically bowed with drool surrounding them.

Harry Potter was always amazing, but this was the next level.


End file.
